


[Podfic] Warm Whispers

by RsCreighton



Series: 2017 Monthly Fandom Challenge [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cold Weather, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Snow is falling down around them, catching in Enjolras's hair and on his eyelashes, sparkling in the glow from the street lights in the moments before Grantaire's gloved hands push through his hair and sweep them all away.





	[Podfic] Warm Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warm Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114939) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Thank you to Samy for having blanket permission and for giving this a listen thru for me! <3 And a huge thanks to WingedWords for the amazing cover art! <3

Cover Art provided by WingedWords

| 

## Warm Whispers

  


**Author:** Samyazaz  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Les Mis  
  
**Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Snow is falling down around them, catching in Enjolras's hair and on his eyelashes, sparkling in the glow from the street lights in the moments before Grantaire's gloved hands push through his hair and sweep them all away.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Warm%20Whispers.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1114939) | **Wordcount:** 1940  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20Warm%20Whispers.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 11:17  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
